


A Chance to Change

by LaxsStories



Category: the untamed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Multi, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaxsStories/pseuds/LaxsStories
Summary: Jiang chang "take care of your self a-ling". Jin Ling couldn't say anything cause of the lump in his throat. Wei Wuxian on the other hand was trying and failing to free him self from Lan Wangji's arms. The other juniors were holding Jin Ling back from the array and were crying for their friend.Jiang Chang turned his back to Jin Ling and started to channel his spiritual energy to the array to activate it. The array activated and Jiang Chang took one last look over his shoulder to see a crying Jin Ling and a struggling Wei wuxian.Jiang Chang was waken up by sweet noise of birds singing their morning songs, feeling the warm light of a rising sun coming from the open window of the room on his body, on a soft bed.He opened his eyes and was so shocked with what he was that he couldn't believe his own eyes. He went out of the room hurriedly and there  it was, with them all.
Relationships: Jiang Chang x wei yin x lan zhan
Kudos: 13





	A Chance to Change

**THE REPORT**

The jiang disciple camerunning to Jiang Changs Throne room 


End file.
